


Long Way Back Home

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Fic Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What happens when Clarke and Bellamy get lost coming back home from their hellish day trip? Who/What is out to get them and what will they learn about each other along the way? Find out in this 100 canonverse fic set after Day Trip in 1x08. Bellarke!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Bellamy and Clarke were exhausted.

"Well, I think it's safe to say this is the day trip from hell," Clarke said, still sitting next to Bellamy by the biggest tree either of them had ever seen.

Dax had tried to kill them and came closer to succeeding than either of them cared to admit. They both sat silently against the tree, listening to their hearts beat, glad they were still breathing.

Something had changed between them. At the beginning of the trip, Clarke said that she didn't wanna be around anyone she actually liked. But now, it felt like they had come to an understanding. Maybe they didn't like each other exactly, but there was a respect there. They both realized that they needed each other more than they cared to admit.

Sure they had their differences, he was tall and she was short. He was brunette and she was blonde. He was dark and she was light. But those differences didn't seem as important anymore.

"Well I guess we should try to get back to camp with our loot," Bellamy said holding up some of the guns.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. It's late though and I'm worried about what's between us and home," Clarke said.

"If you wanted to sleep with me Princess you should have just said so," Bellamy smirked.

"In your dreams, Blake," Clarke said standing up.

Bellamy wondered if she was right and that was exactly what he would see in his dreams.

With that, they both started their very long way back home.

As they were walking, Bellamy noticed Clarke gingerly putting weight on her left foot.

"Did you hurt your ankle when Dax tackled you, Clarke?" Bellamy asked turning around and facing her.

"I'm fine Bellamy," Clarke said blowing past him. "I can handle myself."

"Clarke after today I don't doubt that. It's just we can take a break if you need to."

"I said I'm fine and I meant it. I'm not a damsel in distress Bellamy. Now let's get back before God-forbid another grounder attacks our camp," Clarke said angrily. It was against her nature to admit when she needed help. Part of her thought if she wasn't strong every moment of every day, this new world might come tumbling down from under her.

"Okay then princess," Bellamy said. He knew she needed a break, but Clarke was more stubborn than he originally thought… if that was even possible.

They walked on for another 15 minutes.

Bellamy could see Clarke grimace with step she took.

"Okay Clarke," he said. "We're taking a break."

"I said I was fine," Clarke said interrupting him.

"Well that's great Clarke," Bellamy said. "But I need this break for me because we've been walking forever and my pack is heavy. So carry on if you want, but I'm taking a break."

Bellamy plopped himself against a tree and sighed as he took his pack off. He knew the only way to get her to take a break was to make it look like it was his idea.

He looked at Clarke and patted a spot on the ground next to him, gesturing for Clarke to join him.

With a humph, she sat down beside him.

She stretched out her legs in front of her and took off her shoes and socks to take a look at her ankle.

She yelped a little when she took her sock off and saw the green and purple discoloration on her very swollen ankle.

"Jesus, Clarke," Bellamy said looking at her with more concern than anyone had done in a while. "You should have told me it was this bad. I could have carried you or something."

"Yeah, fat chance of that Blake," Clarke said. "Besides, we have to get all these guns back to camp so two people needed to be able to walk. It's just a little pain," Clarke said.

Sometimes he was so in awe of her. Like when she sang to Atom before ending his suffering. Or with Jasper. Or now. She possessed a strength that he had never seen before. At that moment he felt very glad that the yin to his yang was so incredibly strong.

"You know," Bellamy said. "We don't even know that much about each other. I've saved your life, you've saved mine and I don't even know your middle name. For someone who became my de-facto co-leader of this ragtag team of delinquents, I don't know you at all."

"Well I know you're a complete ass," Clarke said smiling. "I think that covers most of it."

"Clarke, I'm trying here," he said.

"I know," Clarke sighed. "But it's getting dark and we need to get back home before our delinquents start to worry."

"Come on, Clarke! Give you something. What's your favorite color? Your favorite book? Favorite flower? Favorite food?" Bellamy questioned. "I just think… well I don't know… it just feels like every since we got down here like we've been in a fight for our lives. And if I'm going to be fighting, I'd like to know the girl fighting next to me," Bellamy said.

"I'm just a girl trying to save her friends Bellamy. That's all," Clarke said putting her shoes and socks back on. "Come on, we need to get going."

He stood up and offered her his hand. She took and it and he pulled her up. Then he grabbed more of the guns and other packs so Clarke could carry less.

"Well then, let's go save our friends," Bellamy said starting the walk back.

But they still had miles to go, and they had no idea what was waiting for them along the way.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

They had been walking for hours. They should have been back at camp two hours ago and the realization that they were lost had begun to sink in. To no one's surprise, Clarke was not taking it well.

When Clarke saw the purple flowers on the same tree they had passed for the fifth time now, she threw her pack to the ground.

"These maps are worthless," Clarke said crumpling up the map and throwing it to the ground.

"Maybe you just can't read them," Bellamy said picking the map back up and straightening it.

Clark's glare told him he should stop talking. He dropped the map and put his hands up in surrender.

"My dad taught me how to read these. I'm not wrong, they are," Clarke said. They had walked much longer than she had anticipated and her ankle was killing her.

"I think I need to sit down," Clarke said as she cleared a spot under the tree.

Bellamy knew it must be bad if she admitted she needed to stop.

"I think that's a good idea," Bellamy said. "It's getting too dark and it's obvious we're lost. If we keep moving, we're more vulnerable to attack. We should just stay here for the night and we can leave for camp at first light. You get some sleep, I'll take first watch."

Clarke took her shoes off and saw her ankle was starting to bleed. She thought it was just a sprain, but now she was sure it was broken.

"Damn Dax," she thought.

She was about to close her eyes when she looked over at the last person she thought she'd be sleeping next to. He looked younger now. His face was bruised from their earlier scrape but in a handsome way. She knew that every stupid decision he made was for his sister, and sometimes she wished there was someone in this world that cared about her as much as he cared about Octavia.

They were both trying so hard to keep everyone alive. Maybe they had more in common than she had thought.

"Red, Pride and Prejudice, sunflowers, and popcorn," Clarke said quietly.

"What," Bellamy said, looking over at her.

"Favorite color, book, flower, and food right?" Clarke said smiling softly.

"I gotta say Princess you didn't strike me as the Jane Austin type," Bellamy said laughing.

"What did you think it was going to be? The Shining?" Clarke asked teasingly.

"Well yeah, kinda. That or The Art of War," Bellamy said earning a gently punch in the shoulder from Clarke. "I just never you as the romance type I guess. You're always so serious."

"Well when I don't have 97 other people to keep alive I'm a lot more fun," Clarke said.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Bellamy said nudging Clarke with his shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you insecure about your choice. It's a great choice. What are men to rocks and mountains?"

"You've read it," Clarke said surprised. "And for the record, I don't like because of the romance. I like it because Elizabeth Bennett is always unapologetically herself in the face of everything."

"You remind me of her," Bellamy said. He reminded from the book that Darcy had once said that Elizabeth's dark eyes were the most beautiful thing about her. He looked into the dark intensity in Clarke's green eyes and suddenly understand what he meant.

"That might be the nicest thing you have ever said to me Blake," Clarke said.

"Don't get used to it," Bellamy laughed. "So, what are the explanations for your other answers?"

"Red because it's my favorite color to draw with. It always feels so wildly alive when I use it in a picture. Sunflowers because I loved Van Gogh's painting of them. Popcorn because when my dad and I used to watch old re-reruns of soccer games, he would always try to sneak in some popcorn. It was hard to come by, but he would trade days of his rations so he could get some for me. Those games with him are some of my best memories," Clarke said as she looked at her dad's watch.

"I didn't know him," Bellamy said slowly. "But I know we would be proud of all you're doing to keep us alive."

"Thanks," Clarke said gently touching her watch. "Now it's your turn. Answer the questions, Blake. I dare you."

"Bring it on Princess," Bellamy said. "Wait, did you hear that?"

"Nice try, you aren't getting out of this that easy."

As Clarke finished that sentence, they heard a tree branch break in the distance.

They looked at each other and wondered, who or what on the ground was trying to kill them now.

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
